El Vampiro y El Hada
by la chica invisible
Summary: Edward Masen a sus veintitrés años daba la vida por perdida, después del fallecimiento de su esposa. Una noche de alcohol lo condujo al bosque donde una extraña criatura lo ataca y es rescato por una bella mujer, la cual resulta ser su salvadora y sus nuevas ganas de vivir.
1. El vampiro y el hada

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia sólo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **www. Facebook groups/ 159252041186711 /?ref = aymt _ homepage _ panel**

 **One Short: El vampiro y el Hada**

Como decía mi madre, si era que la mujer que recuerdo, esos recuerdos son tan efímeros que no se sabe si sucedieron o solo son cosas que pienso que pasaron, pero lo que sí se es que esa frase sí se me aplica perfectamente, _"la desgracia no viene individual siempre es grupal"_ , así fue ese tiempo de mi vida, de un momento a otro tenía todo y lo perdí y cuando pensé que por fin lo había recuperado, volví a perderlo y me quedé siendo el monstruo que soy ahora.

Esos recuerdos o productos de mi imaginación son los que te atormentan constantemente, puedes perder los recuerdos de la gente que viste alguna vez en tu vida y no significó nada, pero no puedes olvidar los importantes los que te condijeron a la vida que tienes en la actualidad, esos recuerdos se guardan en tu memoria y no son tan borrosos como los de cuando aún eras un hombre feliz. No, se quedan los peores, los que más duelen, y te llevan a recordar esa frase una y otra vez, ya que esa fue tu estandarte después de todo.

Tuve la vida que quería, tenía veintiséis años, para el año en que los cumplí en mil ochocientos diez era normal que a esta edad ya debía tener al menos un hijo, pero mi vida no era así, mi padre nunca me obligó a casarme con nadie, mi matrimonio tenía que ser por amor y así fue; conocí aquella campesina que venía en cada cosecha con sus padres, de apenas dieseis años, mientras yo cabalgaba por los sembradíos , su cabello pelirrojo resplandecía por los primeros rayos de sol, en ese momento supe que tenía que cortejarla y tener pronto la autorización de su padre para casarme con ella. Al ser el dueño de la hacienda donde trabajaban no tardaron en aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio, por la cual Victoria mi hermosa esposa resplandeció como nunca, la boda se celebró pronto, aun no recuerdo exactamente como eran las cosas en esa fiesta, solo la recuerdo a ella flotando en su vestido viniendo hacia mí.

Aún puedo recordar a la perfección como mi dulce e inocente esposa templaba entre mis brazos aquella primera noche en la que estuvimos juntos, donde su cabello rojizo se extendía por la almohada, como templaba bajo mis brazos mientras besaba sus rosados labios y retiraba lentamente su camisola, mientras ella se sonrojaba e intentaba taparse para que yo no la siguiera viendo, como templó y suspiró al adentrarme en ella, al hacerla mía, como sus caricias iban tranquilizando mi respiración, esos recuerdos son lo más dolorosos y son los que siguen persistiendo al igual que los de unos meses después donde me dijo que íbamos a ser padres, que la partera lo había confirmado, recuerdo su cara sonrojada y sus ojos brillando con intensidad llena de felicidad, para que ese brillo se fuera obscureciendo hasta desaparecer unos meses después, para que toda su calidez fuera sustituida por una piel fría y sus ojos se apagaran igual que su vida.

—Edward debes superar esto y seguir adelante—eran las palabras de todos siempre que me veían, — eres aún muy joven, puedes tener otra esposa e hijos cuando tú lo desees—proseguían antes de que mi cara llena de odio parara su sarta de cosas sin sentido.

Salí de la cantina local después de una riña que yo provoqué, la botella aún seguía en mi mano intacta, no se había derramado ni una sola gota, así que era hora de beberla por completo ya que esa era mi única manera de tener siempre a Victoria en mi mente, de recordarla aun feliz y sonriente aunque siempre terminaba pensando en ella tendida en nuestra cama, con sábanas llenas de sangre diciéndome cuánto me amaba antes de expulsar su último aliento, me tambaleaba por las ultimas calles habitadas de la ciudad, al ser de madrugada no había nadie para juzgarme y reprochar mi actitud.

El cielo se iluminó por la luz de un relámpago y comenzó a llover, el frio debía de sentirse pero mi borrachera no permitía que lo sintiera al grado que hacía, era como si el clima quisiera reflejar mi vida actual, la cual era tormentosa, sin sentido y sobre toda fría ya que no tenía a nadie a mi lado. Con esas ultimas reflexiones comencé a andar por el bosque que colinda con el pueblo, esa era la parte más lejana y despoblada, seguí caminado sin tener a donde ir, toda mi vida se acabó el día que mi hermosa Victoria murió, el momento en que me susurró que me amaba y se durmió para no despertar jamás, esa noche que en lugar de escuchar un llanto de un bebé, fue representado por un silencio sepulcral, ese día se llevó todo.

El aire se comenzó a sentir más helado al momento de adentrarme al bosque, seguí caminando a veces era lo único que me mantenía aun cuerdo para seguir respirando, me fui adentrando a una oscuridad más profunda ya que las nubes no dejaban ver la luna, no dejaba que iluminara nada, seguía el camino que mis pies marcaban, ya que lo único que deseaba era que la muerte me encontrara y me llevara con mi hermosa Victoria y mi hijo.

El bosque se volvió más obscuro, y comencé a sentirme observado, ignoré la sensación al saber todo el alcohol que había ingerido en esta ocasión, pensé que era una simple alucinación; terminé con el último sorbo que seguía disponible en mi botella y la dejé caer, seguí avanzando a tropezones mientras la sensación de ser perseguido comenzaba a aumentar. Volteé hacia atrás, pero no se veía nada, solo la completa obscuridad que mis ojos dejaban ver, volteé hacia los lados y tampoco había nada, solo esa sensación que me decía que algo no iba de manera correcta.

—De verdad odio que los humanos se alcoholicen les da un mal sabor—escuché una voz en lo alto de los árboles.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —pregunté temeroso.

—Los humanos y sus preguntas tan obvias siempre, me molestan tanto—respondió la voz dejándome aterrado, haciéndome caer y volteando por primera vez a lo alto del árbol viendo unos ojos rojos observándome.

— ¿Qué eres? —pregunté mientras intenté huir.

—La verdadera pregunta, no es esa, es ¿qué vas a hacer para mí? —contestó mientras salta sin hacer ruido al caer. —, bueno no sé a ti, pero a mí me enseñaron a no jugar con la cena—comentó en tono de burla.

Me quedé mudo al ver los movimientos del hombre que eran demasiado rápido. Intenté huir una última vez, pero fue inútil, me intenté levantar para correr, pero no fue posible porque el hombre en una fracción de segundo estaba sobre mí, sosteniéndome en lo alto contra el árbol, causándome un dolor espantoso el golpe que me da contra éste, pero fue peor a continuación cuando, sus labios fríos se posicionaron en mi cuello y me dejaron casi desmayado.

Un dolor insoportable se comenzó a extender por mi cuerpo, iba ahora si a caer en la inconciencia, mientras el dolor se extendía más fuerte y dejé de ser un poco consiente de todo, solo escuche unos pequeños pasos acercarse, pero no podía estar seguro de nada que no fuera el fuerte dolor que comenzaba a sentir al caer al suelo después de estar sobre lo alto de un árbol.

—Hay que matarlo, se convertirá pronto—asegura una voz muy cercana a mí, pero no puedo ver nada, mis ojos están fuertemente cerrados por el dolor que sentía.

—Es solo un humano, nuestro deber es protegerlo—comento una voz más dulce y lejana.

—No Isabella, debemos matarlo, no podemos dejar que se convierta en otra criatura de la noche como la que acabamos de matar, conoces las reglas—la primera voz se vuelve molesta.

—Ya viste lo que hizo esa criatura, este hombre pronto morirá, lo mejor es dejar que la naturaleza haga lo suyo—comenta la que supuse que era Isabella.

Si pudiera tan solo conectar mi lengua con mi cerebro, suplicaría la muerte, un calor inmenso me invadía, no podía hacer nada más que aguantar la quemazón mientras las mujeres cercanas a mí seguían murmurando y discutiendo, una argumentaba que deberían matarme, la otra que pronto llegaría mi muerte, ese era mi deseo, que muriera pronto, que esta tortura de vida terminara pronto… me concentré en esas platicas que no evitaban el dolor pero al menos por un tiempo disminuía y creía que pronto mi esposa vendría por mí, desde el más allá, pero nada solo seguía el fuego en mi interior, perdí la conciencia del tiempo y el lugar donde me encontraba ya que no era posible en ese silencio extremo concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera el fuego que me quemaba. Al pasar de unos minutos, segundos u horas no era consciente del tiempo como tal, disminuyó la quemazón hasta desaparecer, no entendía qué era lo que pasaba exactamente, solo me sentía diferente.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien—comentó una voz que intentaba recordar pero no era muy preciso de dónde.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunté al ver una hermosa chica castaña con ojos cafés viéndome fijamente, sentí una superficie blanda debajo de mi—, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué paso? —no entendía nada, no habían dicho que iba a morir.

—Ush, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, solo necesitas tranquilizarte un poco—comentó esa pequeña chica mientras avanzaba por la cabaña en la que me encontraba—, estás en mi hogar, y primero necesitas alimentarte para poder hablar—comentó mientras me tendía una copa.

El olor claramente era sangre, pero no sangre como la que había olido en el momento en que entré a nuestra habitación para ver a Victoria muriendo, no era diferente, ese recuerdo se veía tan lejano y borroso. Me alejé de la copa más rápido que nunca, era como los movimientos de ese hombre al momento de perder la conciencia, todo era muy extraño, la chica castaña rio, cuando mi cara supongo que tornó sorprendida por mi velocidad, fui consiente de todos los ruidos del bosque que nos rodeaba, mi oído se había agudizado tanto que escuché el rio que estaba tan lejos de la ciudad.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la mujer después de unos segundo callada y aun con la copa extendida.

—Edward Masen—contesté y mi voz me sorprendió y ella sonrió.

—Edward, de verdad debes de beber esto, según sé tu garganta debe de estar ardiendo, y esto lo tranquilizará—comentó mientras sentía un ardor en mi garganta.

—No bebo sangre—fue lo único que atiné a decir mientras ella se acercaba.

—Ahora lo tienes que hacer para sobrevivir—comento comprensiva—, dale solo un sorbo y verás que te gusta—me animó con una sonrisa.

A una velocidad que no era humana, tomé la copa e hice lo que me dijo. Tomé un sorbo, aunque al olerla tan cercana me hizo salivar, el primer trago no fue desagradable incluso mi garganta lo agradeció, terminé pronto con la copa y se la regresé limpiándome con el brazo la boca, en ese momento noté que mi ropa no estaba enlodada como debería.

— ¿Qué me sucedió para que la sangre me sepa tan bien?, ¿para que logre escuchar un rio del que ni siquiera soy consciente de que existe? —pregunté confundido sintiéndome mejor después de esa copa.

—Ahora eres una criatura de la noche—comentó la muchacha con voz triste.

— ¿Una criatura de la noche? —pregunté mientras observaba el paisaje.

—Bueno, los de mi especie los llaman así, aunque su verdadero nombre son Vampiros—repuso mientras seguía sirviendo otra copa que me hizo salivar de nuevo—, ¿Cuál es tu ultimo recuerdo? —preguntó mientras me tendía la copa.

—No lo sé, estaba muy ebrio, demasiado para recordar algo—comenté intentando recordar más allá del terrible dolor.

—No estabas ebrio como dices, es que los recuerdos humanos se evaporan con facilidad, sé que es extraño que alguien como yo, diga todo eso, pero al ser la especie enemiga tenemos que tenerlos bien estudiados—comentó mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana.

— ¿Enemigos?, ¿humanos?, no entiendo—mi voz seguía sorprendiéndome, tomó mi mano entre las suyas, las cuales son muy calientes.

—Tu eres un vampiro, una criatura de la noche, y yo soy un hada, un ser que a diferencia de ustedes que matan por placer y "para alimentarse" —hace comillas con sus dedos—, nosotras tenemos la obligación de cuidar a los humanos, de personas como tú, ahora mismo estoy violando una ley—comentó tranquila en una sonrisa.

…

— ¿Hadas?, ¿Vampiros? , esas cosas son charlatanerías para asustar a los niños y evitar que se porten mal—repliqué zafando mis manos de entre las suyas.

—Si es así, Edward, explícame cómo es posible que bebieras tan desesperadamente la sangre. Vete al espejo, tus ojos ya no son humanos, porque ya no eres humano, ahora eres un vampiro, una criatura enemiga—su voz salió casi molesta mientras hacía lo que me dijo.

Me veo por primera vez en el espejo que tiene, demasiado grande para los que yo conocía, aunque era una persona de dinero no tenía espejos tan grandes, ya que eran demasiado caros para poder comprarlos. Después de esa observación me puse a observarme por primera vez con atención y era verdad lo que me decía, mi piel lucia diferente, pero la diferencia más grande eran mis ojos, el verde esmeralda igual al de mi madre se había ido para dejar un tono rojo que causaba miedo de solo verlo, por unos momentos un rayo de luz entró en el pequeño lugar en que nos encontrábamos y me hizo centellar, la castaña se paró detrás de mí, reflejando una belleza inigualable, sus enormes ojos cafés se fijaron en los míos sin siquiera templar.

—Es lo que te digo, Edward, tú ya no eres humano, ahora eres un vampiro y debes aceptar tu situación—comentó acariciando mi espalda.

— ¿Qué eres tú?, ¿Por qué no te doy miedo?, si tan solo verme en el espejo me asusté—inquirí volteando para encararla.

—Soy una hada, te lo expliqué, estoy acostumbrada a tu especie, mi nombre es Isabella—comentó con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Isabella?, los seres mitológicos de los cuentos no tienen nombres normales—comenté confundido y sonrió hipnotizándome.

—Tú también eres un ser mitológico y tienes un nombre normal, es una manera de encajar con los humanos, y convivir con ellos—respondió tranquila. —, bueno claro nosotros sí podemos hacerlo, incluso formar una familia con ellos, por esa razón nuestros nombres son ordinarios—su voz se va apagando poco a poco.

— ¿Por qué yo no puedo convivir con ellos? —la curiosidad me mataba.

—Ustedes se alimentan de ellos, bueno no siempre—bajó la cabeza y sonrió—, ahora tú no lo hiciese, no me gusta romper todas las reglas—hace una mueca que me dejó anonadado. —Sangre de animal, ya suficiente es tenerte dentro de mi cabaña y no haberte matado cuando me lo indicaron, para ahora matar a un humano—su voz era triste.

—No sabía mal, puedo hacerlo si es lo que quieres que haga—comenté y ella sonríe.

— ¿Podrías ir contra tu naturaleza, como lo estoy haciendo ahora yo, por una simple desconocida?—su voz sonó incluso sensual.

La observé detenidamente, se sonrojó bajo esa piel color crema, sus ojos café chocolate me dejaron sin aliento, sus labios son carnosos y rosados, sus dientes son blancos y perfectos, al bajar su piel se vuelve más clara, sus pechos sobresalen con un escote pronunciado, más para los estándares normales de la época. Su vestido es tan ceñido a su cuerpo que me dejó apreciar su delgada figura, desvié la mirada cuando ella se aclaró la garganta al sentirse incomoda por mi mirada.

—Tú me rescataste, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? —pregunté y ella sonrió más fuerte haciéndome quedar sin aliento.

—Tus instintos son demasiado desarrollados, eres un depredador, dudo que te puedas controlar, menos ahora que eres un recién nacido—su voz sonó seria y comenzó a andar por la cabaña.

—Entonces no entiendo nada, si es así, y tienes que proteger a los hombres como me dices, ¿Por qué me salvaste?, ¿Por qué no me mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?, debiste haberme dejado morir, ese lleva siendo mi deseo desde hace un año—mis preguntas hacen que se sienta otro ambiente en la habitación.

—Merecías una segunda oportunidad, todos las merecen, no deberías de ser la excepción—contestó más bajo que un susurro que escuché con una claridad que me sorprendió—, y pensé que no era demasiado tarde para ti aún. Pensé que aún no ocurría el cambio por completo y que seguirías siendo humano, eso fue lo que pensé—su sonrisa se volvió triste.

—No creo que merezca otra cosa que no sea la muerte, ahora no sé qué es lo que soy ni siquiera—mi voz se volvió molesta y ella suspira.

—Lo siento, si eso es lo que quieres escuchar, tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte, pero me recuerdas a alguien que perdí hace mucho tiempo, —su voz se escuchó entristecida—y eso me llevó a hacerlo, aunque conozco perfectamente tus intenciones de morir. Te he observado desde hace un tiempo, eres una criatura interesante—su tono cambió a ser uno de vergüenza y se sonrojó.

—No entiendo…—comenté mientras ella sonreía con timidez.

—No debes hacerlo, porque hay cosas que no tienen explicación, como por qué no lo pensé y te traje a mi choza, sabiendo que el cambio ocurriría, pero al verte tendido en el suelo, no pude concebir la idea de matarte—confesó mientras miraba al suelo. —, sentir atracción hacia ti cuando eras humano, me es algo normal. No importa qué seas no puedo hacerte daño—su voz era muy baja.

— ¿Hacerme daño?, ¿seguirme?,¿de qué estás hablando?—mi voz se alzó por la confusión.

—Ya te lo dije, el deber de una hada es proteger a los humanos, de los vampiros—confesó y se mordió el labio—, claro contigo no lo hice bien, se supone que nosotras cazamos vampiros para mantener a los humanos vivos pero me es complicado, y tú te pierdes muy seguido en el bosque, ¿Cómo crees que cada mañana terminabas en tu hacienda? —buscó mis ojos mientras los suyos reflejan la intensidad.

—Nunca me lo pregunté—contesté volviendo a la cama.

—Bueno ahora te daré la respuesta, era yo, te encontraba cada noche desmayado en el bosque y siempre te llevaba a casa, era lo correcto; y ahora, si no quieres perder tu hacienda, deberías regresar —comentó tranquila con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?, ¿debo regresar? —mis preguntas la hacen reír discretamente.

—Lo confirmo, eres una criatura misteriosa, lleno de curiosidad, —rió de nuevo haciéndome sonreír en más de un año y me hizo sentir algo extraño—, y respondiendo tus preguntas, esta noche seria la cuarta en la que no regresaras a casa, y de que si debes regresar o no, eso depende de ti. Si te sientes con la decisión de ir y no terminar quemado—comentó y me acarició la mejilla con familiaridad, mientras cerraba los ojos.

— ¿Quemado?, entonces, ¿qué debo de hacer?—insistí mientras ella me miraba tranquila.

—Ser más humano, solamente, trata de no ser tan veloz, no salir a la luz del sol, no te vas a quemar, pero vas a brillar y es demasiado obvio, y trata de no matar a ningún humano—comentó y me mordió el labio sin apartar sus ojos de mí. — ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? —preguntó y yo solo asiento, aunque no estaba seguro.

—Tal vez esto no sea lo correcto, pero no encuentro otra solución a esto, no sé qué debo hacer, así que tal vez te ofendas, pero considera que no es mi intención esa, porque sé que eres una doncella—ella se ríe un poco ante la última palabra—, ¿quisieras venir conmigo? —mi pregunta sale atropellada al igual que mis palabras y ella sonríe.

—Me encantaría, pero mi lugar es aquí, lo único que puedo ofrecerte, es que vengas en tres o cuatro días a visitarme de nuevo—aclaró y sonreí entusiasmado. —, no debo alejarme demasiado de este lugar, así que lo único que por ahora puedo ofrecerte es ir a dejarte en la frontera con el bosque—su voz se volvió una vez más triste.

En cuanto terminó de ponerse el sol, nos pusimos en marcha, su paso era lento comparado con el mío. Intenté ponerme a su paso, lo hacemos de esta manera para seguir conversando de cómo era que me debía comportar, que tenía que hacer y donde nos encontraríamos la próxima semana. Ella sonrió y antes de despedirnos me acarició la mejilla y me aseguró que todo estaría bien.

Al momento de seguir mi camino, sentí una perdida que no pensé que se podía sentir después de lo de Victoria, porque incluso ésta era peor a pesar de saber que ella seguiría viva, sentía como una parte de mi corazón se partía y se quedaba con ella. No comprendo cómo era posible sentir esto, pero se sentía, creí que al momento de llegar a la hacienda y tener presente a Victoria esto disminuiría.

Al llegar a calles pobladas dejé de respirar como me dijo que hiciera, me sorprendió que no necesitara ya el aire, pero según ella, ya no necesitaría muchas cosas de las que estaba acostumbrado. Avancé a mayor velocidad al notar más humanos, ya que Isabella me recomendó que me alejara de ellos cuanto me fuera posible, no es que fuera muchos, solo unos cuantos ya que en la noche los robos son comunes y la gente prefería encerrarse temprano.

Al llegar a la hacienda noté una atmosfera extraña, desde unos cuadras atrás lograba captar murmullos con mi nombre, al entrar, encontré a todos mis trabajadores reunidos en el patio principal de la hacienda, cuando notaron mi presencia todas sus caras se descompusieron y parecían haber visto a un fantasma aunque no iba tan lejos de eso, claramente los asusté.

—Señor Masen, está vivo, todos pensamos que estaba muerto—se acercó mi capataz a tomar mi mano, al hacerse el contacto me miró extrañado.

—No solo quise irme lejos para pensar unos cuantos días, eso es todo, siento no haber avisado—comenté avergonzado en tono alto para que todos escucharan.

Los susurros no se hicieron esperara, lo que no sabían era que todos los podía escuchar a la perfección, algunos murmuraban que debía ser que pronto tendrían nueva patrona, otros que mi ser les extrañaba y los hacían sentir escalofríos, otros detectaron el cambio de coloración en mis ojos, pero no lo tomaron mucho en cuenta.

—Ahora que estoy de regreso todo vuelve a la normalidad, así que ahora todos a dormir que mañana se reanudan labores a la hora de siempre—grité para que todos escucharan.

Enseguida todos se disiparon.

Una vez fuera todo el mundo, tomé aire, podía oler desde ahí las uvas de los viñedos que quedaban tan lejos, podía detectar los animales moviéndose entre los pasillos de las casas, los campesinos llegando a sus casas, todo lo podía detectar.

Me fui a mi habitación para que todo luciera normal, mis recomendaciones eran lucir lo más humano posible para que no se me diera muerte, y aunque hasta hace cuatro días, hubiera dado todo para que se dieran cuenta y me mataran, ahora algo en esa pequeña hada castaña me hacía querer estar en este mundo respirando con tal de volver a ver esos ojos, esa sonrisa y esa piel. Pasé algunos días toda la mañana encerrado ya que hacía demasiado sol para arriesgarme a salir, todos murmuraban, pero se negaban a creerlo.

Los días pasaban y todo seguía a la perfección, murmuraban que no comía nada de lo que me ofrecían, que mis salidas eran escasas y sobre todo murmuraban que algo en mi apariencia ahora los intimidaba. Al salir de noche a dar una vuelta por los viñedos a la luz de la media noche, me hacía despejar mi mente, el mantener el aliento no era algo agradable, podía hacerlo indeterminadamente pero no era algo agradable, cuando olía la sangre me aferraba a la mirada de esa doncella de la cabaña, pero eso no mitigaba como ardía mi garganta, como mi boca se llenaba de saliva, al estar tan lejos y tan tarde me ayudaba a respirar tranquilo, hasta que lo olí, mis músculos se tensaron, era sangre, sangre humana que trasfería un olor poco convencional y muy fuerte.

Mi mente dejó de pensar y se acercó a toda velocidad, al hombre que estaba en los viñedos, su botella de alcohol estaba rota y le había cortado una parte de la mano y estaba completamente desmayado, no pude evitarlo, era contra mi naturaleza aunque no quería romper esa promesa, mi naturaleza actual era más fuerte. Entones fui y comencé a beber de su herida, pronto dejó de sangrar y me pasé a su cuello, la sangre apagaba la llama que se formaba en mi garganta, ayudaba demasiado, después de unos segundo, dejé sin una gota de sangre al hombre y el hombre que había prometido no matar me recriminó.

Regresé a mi habitación a toda velocidad, fue tan rápido que mis pies casi no tocaban el suelo, tomé un papel y una pluma, escribí que me tenía que ir por un tiempo, que todo se quedaba a cargo de mi capataz que él me respondería cuando regresara de mi viaje, que había surgido algo urgente, que regresaría en cuanto fuera posible. Para hacer la mentira más creíble, tomé un poco de ropa en la maleta y salí directo al bosque, con mi nueva memoria privilegiada enseguida encontré la cabaña, toqué fuerte a la puerta y escuché unos pasos delicados acercarse.

—Isabella, necesito tu ayuda—comenté antes de que abriera.

— ¿Qué sucede? —sus ojos mostraban sorpresa cuando abrió.

—Acabo de hacer lo que prometí no hacer, me siento tan mal, tan culpable, ni siquiera sé porque lo hice, simplemente pasó, fue un acto del que no fui consiente, olí la sangre, y lo ataqué, lo dejé seco, no sé qué fue lo que pasó—mis palabras salieron demasiado rápido y ella prestaba mucha atención.

—Tranquilo, esa era una posibilidad, ambos lo sabíamos, necesitas estar tranquilo—comentó mientras yo seguía conteniendo la respiración lo que menos quería era atacarla a ella.

—Soy una asesino, eso es lo que soy no me hables de esa manera cuando lo soy, te fallé—me tiré al suelo de rodillas avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué debería de importarte?, soy una extraña—susurró acercándose lentamente.

—Pero eres la extraña que me salvaste, la que me hace sentir algo que pensé que nunca iba a sentir de nuevo, eres diferente y te fallé—comenté todo mientras me aferraba a su cadera avergonzado.

—Lo primero que debes hacer es tranquilizarte, y no culparte, ahora esta es tu naturaleza—comentó tranquila mientras alisaba mi cabello.

— Debo irme de aquí si ahora esta es mi naturaliza, porque lo que menos deseo es hacerte daño—comenté mientras ella me hizo separar la cara de su cuerpo en la cual la oculté.

—Yo no soy humana, conmigo puedes respirar tranquilo, se tú, yo no te voy a oler igual—comentó tranquila con ojos cariñosos, —ahora solo necesitas practicar unos días, quédate aquí y después veremos que hacemos.

En efecto hice lo que me indicaba, me dejé guiar por mis instintos en el bosque, adoraba estar en esa cabaña con esa mujer, todo lo que podía oler en ese lugar era el bosque, la naturaliza y luego ella, que olía a flores, a frutos y en especial ese dulce aroma a fresa que hacía no pudiera dejar de respirar mientras estaba cerca intentando no olvidar ese aroma tan especial. A diferencia mía ella sí dormía, lo hacía siempre en paz, no tenía mucha vergüenza al menos no como mi difunta esposa, a ella no le molestaba que la viera en camisolas, aunque solía ruborizarse, explicándome que ellas eran como humanos pero de distinta naturaleza, podían tener una familia si así lo deseaban, podían morir cuando su pareja lo hacía, podían decidir cosas diversas, era muy lista y conocía mucho de humanos, de vampiros y de hadas, las pláticas con ella eran interminables.

Aunque era inevitable odiaba la noche, ya que a diferencia mía ella si tenía que dormir, odiaba esa parte de silencio, me dejaba claro estar en la cabaña, o salir a pasear pero nada era agradable, ella en cierto modo parecía tan humana, a excepción por sus rituales y sus experiencias, no lo era, pero era tan humana como yo lo era hace tan poco tiempo. Maldije en ese instante el haber estado esa noche en el lugar equivocado, si no ella no estaría infringiendo sus leyes, aunque no sabía bien de qué hablaba, ya que era discreta en lo referente al tema y no lo tocaba con demasiada frecuencia.

Me puse a andar por la cabaña, estaba aburrido de haber leído, el libro que tenía entre mis manos no me satisfacía lo suficiente, en ese momento recorrí la cortina que tenía como puerta y entré en su habitación y me puse a verla dormir, como su cabello cobrizo se extendía por la almohada, como suspiraba mientras daba vuelta, una pequeña parte de mí se sentía culpable por no pensar más en Victoria y en mi hijo; pero, ¿acaso ella no me había dicho con su último aliento que tenía que seguir mi vida, conseguir otra mujer y que no importara lo que pasara, siempre me amaría?, pero ver a Bella de esa manera era otra experiencia, me hacía pensar que mi pobre corazón que ya estaba muerto, que ya no latía tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo una vez que ella sonreía, me hacía sentir vivo de nuevo, con ganas de estar cada día respirando, aunque claro no era literal esto, pero era eso que me hacía seguir hacia delante era esa pequeña mujer que dormía ahora pacíficamente, era incluso más intenso que lo que sentí por Victoria, era como si sepárame de ella me llevara a la muerte, a una vacío inexplicable era como si necesitara de nuevo el oxígeno y ese me faltara si me alejara de ella.

— ¡Edward! —murmuro sorprendía al verme parado al inicio del cuarto, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando su respiración dejó de ser tranquila.

—Bella, lo siento no te quise despertar—comencé a decir enseguida y ella sonrió.

— ¿Pasa algo?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿en las noches no tomas aire?—su voz sonaba tranquila a pesar de que la veía con intensidad.

—Hoy decidí quedarme aquí, no quiero ser un peligro del cual te tengas que ocupar en la mañana—contesté sincero y ella solo sonrió.

—No creo que seas un peligro, si lo considerara, no dormiría, nosotras tenemos la posibilidad de hacerlo o no, cuando hay una criatura enemiga no lo hacemos para proteger a los hombres y ahora no hay nada—su voz era tranquila mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Me quedé paralizado en mi lugar, era la primera vez que la veía realmente en la intimidad en su habitación, ella sonrió al verme pasmado y se acercó con más lentitud aún, suspiró antes de llegar a mí y ponerse en sus puntas y acariciar mi cara, mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir la diferencia de nuestras pieles, la de ella era completamente cálida, incluso más que la del humano que había matado, la diferencia con mi frio era increíble. Pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos, por reflejo comencé a seguir con su beso, ella se acercaba más y más, sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello mientras su respiración se aceleraba y el beso se profundizaba.

…

—Te deseo, Edward, desde hace tiempo—comentó cuando se separó de mí.

—Bella, yo…, no sé qué decir, no es correcto—mis palabras se atropellaban al ver esos intentos ojos chocolate.

—Edward, deja de pensar en lo correcto o no, cuando yo no lo hago, simplemente déjate llevar—propuso mientras me envolvía en otro beso.

Hice lo que me dijo, me dejé llevar por todo lo que sentía por ella, la besé con pasión hasta llevarla a la cama, la acosté en ella, se sonrojo visiblemente y comencé a repartir besos por toda su cara, agradecí que no fuera humana porque esto hubiera sido imposible de realizar, su cuello se sentía disponible, comencé a besarlo lentamente mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, bajé hasta el nudo de su camisola y lo deshice con sumo cuidado, ahora intentaba actuar más humano y ella sonrió, comencé a bajarla besando cada parte de su cuerpo que quedaba al descubierto, se la quité por completo para admirar así su perfecto cuerpo desnudo. Era delgada y frágil, su cintura era pequeña, sus caderas eran angostas, sus pechos eran pequeños, sus piernas largas, se sonrojó cuando notó mi mirada.

— ¿Terminaste tu evaluación?, porque quiero hacer la mía y tienes demasiada ropa todavía—inquirió sin vergüenza.

—Debes saber algo…—comencé a decir mientras me desprendía de mi camisa, ella sonrió de lado y sus ojos se mostraron con angustia, —en toda mi vida he estado solo con una mujer, no sé bien de esto—dije mientras me desabrochaba el pantalón y ella sonrió aún más.

—Todo es un instinto natura, tú solo déjate llevar—comentó tranquila y me dirigí a su boca dejando su cuerpo cubierto con el mío.

Nos comenzamos a besar, de nuevo el beso tomo intensidad, bajé de nuevo mis besos a sus hombros mientras ella gemía suavemente, sus manos calientes tocaban mi espalda, mi pecho, mi cuello, para ella era tan natural. Bajé a sus pechos e hice lo que sentía, debía de besarlos, y ella gemía más audiblemente, después de unos momentos bajé a su estómago y seguí hasta sus piernas, ella reía mientras la apretaba más hacia mí, sus gemidos se volvieron jadeos cuando entré en ella lentamente, esperando a que se acostumbrara a mí, sus caderas se movían en sincronía con las mías, ambos gemíamos, nos besamos. Con su voz tranquila me pedía más, trataba de ser delicado, medir mi fuerza, sus sonidos me hacían querer más de ella, hasta que gritó mi nombre y se aferró más a mi cuello y luego seguí yo.

Me recosté a un costado de ella, por primera vez en todo este tiempo, mi piel se sentía caliente por el contacto con esa mujer, sentía paz y tranquilidad, sentía que no quería que nada se moviera, que todo perteneciera como en ese instante, sus caricias me trajeron de vuelta de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas? —exigió saber mientras se acostaba en mi pecho.

—Que desearía ser humano para estar así siempre contigo—contesté sincero y ella sonrió de lado.

—Mientras nadie nos descubra, podremos estar así un tiempo más, dudo que alguien lo haga, así que espero que esto siga—comentó mientras me veía a los ojos.

— ¿Nos descubran?, ¿a qué te refieres? —en ese momento mi momento de felicidad terminó, ya que sentí como se tensaba y su labio era mordido.

—Esto es antinatural o al menos eso se supone—dijo señalándonos y desviando mi mirada—, es contra las leyes, estar en cualquier circunstancia, con el enemigo, si nos descubrieran las cosas no terminarían bien—confesó mordiendo su labio.

—Pero yo te amo, no entiendo como ese sentimiento puede ser antinatural, es normal para mí, lo siento desde que te vi la primera noche en que me convertí en esto—señalé molesto mientras ella tomaba mi cara.

—Lo sé, pero los patriarcas no lo consideraría, ellos son cerrados, yo sé que hay vampiros diferentes como tú, pero ellos no lo creen posible—su voz sonaba molesta pero no contra mí, sino contra los que ocupaban su mente.

— ¿Qué puede pasar si descubren esto? —pregunté con temor por ella, sonrió triste y desvió la mirada.

—No es agradable hablar de eso, después de lo que dijiste así que continuemos en lo que sientes por mí—propuso con una sonrisa feliz.

La conversación se desvió, hicimos el amor un par de veces más antes de que amaneciera, en la mañana se levantó a hacer sus rituales normales, asegurándome que tendría visitas humanas y que lo mejor sería que no me vieran para no levantar sospechas y que todo entre nosotros siguiera igual. La mañana pasó tranquila, el olor a sangre fluyendo en la cabaña constantemente era molesto y doloroso, pero tenía una promesa que cumplir, la cual era más importante que cualquier cosa en esta existencia, escuchaba sus voces y al escuchar su risa una sonrisa tonta aparecía en mi cara, no entienda como esa pequeña criatura hacía que ese cumulo de emociones y pasiones se desataran en mí.

—Isabella, ¿cuándo vas a aceptar a salir conmigo? —comentó uno de los humanos a los cuales curaba.

—Garrett, ya te he dicho que eso no es posible—la voz de mi Bella sonaba un poco desesperada.

— ¿Por qué? —Exigió saber y eso me molestó—, ¿estás con alguien? —su pregunta sobaba con furia y Bella rio tranquila.

—Algo así, estoy esperando a alguien que no tardará en llegar, y no quiero darte falsas ilusiones que no serán—su voz era relajada y escuché bufar al hombre.

—Debe de ser afortunado, debe de saber que alguien como tú no se encuentra siempre—su voz sonaba molesta y sonreí triunfal.

—Bueno espero que lo sepa—como escuché su voz puedo asegurar que poco después se mordido el labio al saber que había escuchado—, y ahora vete antes de que oscurezca ya que te falta un largo camino—comentó mientras lo despedía.

…

A velocidad sobrehumana llegué a su lado y ataqué sus labios sin decir nada, ella sonrió al detectar mi molestia, después de un largo beso y acostarla sobre la cama, donde pensaba tomarla una vez más, ya que el repugnante olor de ese humano seguía impregnado en ropa y me hacía quererle demostrar de quién era, y quién no la dejaría ir, ella se mostró igual de entusiasmada que yo, ninguno de los dos protesto mientras la hacía mía una vez más. Me encantaba oír mi nombre entre sus labios, ver como se acaloraba, sentir su piel.

—Sé el porqué lo hiciste y basta con decirte que es un simple humano, no me interesa—comentó mientras levanté la cabeza para mirarla.

—No me gustó la manera en que te habló y tampoco me gustó lo que le respondiste—mi voz sonó molesta y sus ojos cafés me observaron con intensidad.

— ¿Qué te molestó? —preguntó curiosa y sonreí al ver que ahora era tan estúpido.

—Ahora que te veo entre mis brazos después de hacerte mía, lo considero estúpido—contesté sincero hundiéndome en su cuello, aspirando su aroma—, solo no me gustó que no le dijeras que realmente estás con alguien, que quiere pasar todo lo que tenga de vida o lo que sea esto contigo, solo eso—expliqué molesto sin voltear a verla.

—Edward yo sé que no es bueno esconderte, pero es lo ideal—su voz sonó triste.

—Bella te estoy mantenido como una mujer sin moral, al tenerte así, solo te hago mía, pero no hay nada entre nosotros; eso me hace sentir mal, de cierta manera quiero solucionar esto y que se formalice—mis palabras las dije aún olfateando el concentrado olor de su cuerpo.

—Entonces según tú llevo mucho tiempo siendo una mujer sin moral, no eres el primer hombre con el que estoy—dijo entristecida mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

—No me importa tu pasado, me importa el ahora; y ese es el que estás conmigo y que quiero llevarte a la hacienda conmigo como mi mujer—le aseguré saliendo de mi escondite y viéndola a los ojos.

—Eso no es posible, Edward, aunque es lo que más deseo, no es posible—aseguró con tristeza.

— ¿Por qué no?, tú dijiste que nadie nos vigila, todo es posible si así se quiere—comenté tranquilo mientras ella sonreía.

— ¿Y mis clientes?, ¿Qué van a hacer sin su remedios? —preguntó haciéndome sonreír al ver que consideraba la posibilidad.

—Vendrás cuando sea necesario, pero si no estarás en la hacienda conmigo, no soporto la idea de estar separados—confesé con temor y ella me tomó la cara entre las manos.

—Yo tampoco, Edward, solo espero que todo salga bien—dijo suspirando.

Besé sus labios y me dejé guiar por ella, en la mañana, aprovechando lo nublado del clima, armamos las maletas y nos dirigimos a mi hacienda, todos se mostraron sorprendidos al ver a la nueva ama, los murmullos por los pasillos no se hicieron esperar, al igual que la confirmación de su teoría donde decían que por eso me había ausentado. Ella era la razón y encontraban algo desagradable, después de que llegara otra mujer que no fuera del mismo lugar, que no fuera alguien conocido entre ellos como lo era Victoria.

Todos sus chismes de corredor me molestaban, aunque no se suponía que debía de escucharlo porque los hacían un piso abajo o en el patio principal mientras yo estaba en el despacho, los hacia callar inmediatamente, aunque se extrañaban al verme o al mandar la reprimenda ya que enseguida el próximo murmullo se llevaba a cabo diciendo que no entendían cómo era posible que me enterara de sus cometarios de pasillo, al salir de este después de mi trabajo y ver su enorme sonrisa cuando me veía me hacía sentir más tranquilo, era un gozo total tenerla siempre a mi lado, con Bella merodeando por los pasillos me era fácil recordar quien era, que debía de hacer, y no tener que hacer otra tontería una vez más.

Lo que más deseaba era ser el hombre ideal para ella, no esa terrible criatura que había sido el día que la pasé a buscar tan desesperadamente. Mi único objetivo era convertirme en todo lo que ella quería que fuera, en que estuviera orgullosa de mi, y con su presencia tan cerca era fácil de lograr, mientras en las noches dormía en mi habitación yo recorría los cultivos pensando en ella, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando me era imposible salir, nos encerrábamos y la veía dormir en tranquilidad absoluta.

Discutíamos constantemente la posibilidad de hacerla mi esposa, ya que para mí esa era la mejor de todas las ideas que había tenido hasta ahora, claro no era que lo tuviéramos que hacer frente a la sociedad, al nadie conocerla pensaban que los días que había pasado fuera fue porque me casé con ella, y obviamente una entidad mayor dudaba incluso que existiera para juzgar a dos criaturas ajenas a él, pero quería casarme con ella, y dejar de vivir en ese pecado, porque aún mis creencias antiguas seguían arraigadas.

Los meses pasaron rápido, siempre que comentaba de nuevo mi idea, reía ante mi sugerencia siempre, mostrándose más encantadora. Siempre insistía antes de que nos tuviéramos que separar, ella tenía deberes que hacer, sus visitantes debían ser curados con sus remedios, esos días para mi desgracia casi siempre tenían que ser soleados, para que yo no pudiera salir con ella, me ponía ansioso esa situación y ella sonreía y decía que todo estaba bien, todo lo que quería era acompañarla y no quedarme encerrado como tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando regresábamos a estar juntos, todo se volvía mejor, nos uníamos aún más, y en esos momentos aprovechaba para sacar de nuevo mi propuesta, hasta que decidió aceptar y hacer de mí el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, cuando dijo que "sí" a las afuera de la ciudad. Es uno de os momentos de los cuales no podía dejar de pensar, Bella era la persona que después de creer mi vida perdida trajo alegría, y ganas de estar aquí con ella, por eso deseaba tanto que fuera mi esposa.

Cuando regresamos de ese viaje tan corto, regresamos para que ella se fuera, tenía demasiados cosas que realizar con la cosecha, ese día tocaba cazar, siempre que tocaba esa actividad, ella me esperaba en la cabaña, al anochecer y terminar mi trabajo me dirigí enseguida al bosque, al llegar a pocos metros de éste, pude detectar voces no humanas en el hogar de mi esposa, me adentré unos metros más y fue perfectamente perceptible lo que decían.

—He venido a visitarte en otras ocasiones y no has estado, ¿qué es tan importante para que no estés aquí? —era una voz femenina la que hablaba en tono de reclamo.

—Fui a dar un paseo, eso es todo—dijo Bella completamente tranquila.

— ¿Por cuántas horas?, te esperé hasta el anochecer y no volviste, ¿acaso olvidas tu deber? —la voz era exaltada y Bella suspiró.

—Claro que no olvido cual es mi deber— musitó sin convicción—, sé perfectamente cuál es, sólo a veces no es tan gratificante y es aburrido estar aquí metida todo el día—argumentó mi Bella con fastidio.

—Lo siento Isabella, pero eres esto, y es tu destino y tienes que enfrentarlo y no descuidar tu deber, esto es muy importante, no sabes cuándo pueda volver a atacar otro vampiro—la mujer seguía insistiendo todo con violencia.

—Ya lo matamos, ¿recuerdas?, fue solo esa vez ahora tienes que olvidar esto—contestó Bella.

En ese momento entendí que yo debía estar muerto, me quedé petrificado en el bosque, lejos de mi esposa, me oculté para que nadie me viera y no ponerla en peligro.

—Algo extraño está pasando contigo y tienes que encontrar una solución pronto a ese problema, porque hay algo que no me gusta en tu actitud, Isabella—advirtió esa mujer.

—No es nada fuera de lo ordinario, solo un paseo, Jessica, estoy un poco alterada, eso es todo—contestó Bella con un timbre nervioso.

En respuesta tuvo un gruñido, y luego los pasos se fueron alejando mientras Bella suspiraba dentro de la cabaña. La puerta se cerró en pocos segundos, me quedé parado intentando encontrar coherencia o sentido a la conversación, pero no había nada. Seguí concentrado en los pasos de la visitante, luego escuché cómo se subía a su caballo y el galope alejándose, dejando el bosque en un silencio absoluto.

Corrí al hogar de mi hermosa hada, para no interrumpirla, decidí tocar, sus pasos eran vacilantes al ir a la puerta, su mirada al abrir era distraída y asustada, me sonrió en cuanto me vio, su mirada brillo y me acerqué a abrazarla con mucho cuidado, lo que menos quería era dañar a esa hermosa criatura.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me atreví a preguntar al notar su mirada perdida mientras nos sentábamos.

—Nada, ¿Qué debería suceder? —preguntó mientras se levantaba y se ponía a regar sus plantas.

—No lo sé…— mi tono casual fue frustrante, su mirada fue directo hacia mí en ese momento—, de nuevo sí, escuché tu platica y supongo que te estoy trayendo algunos problemas—, ¿eso es lo que te tiene así?

—Algo así, Edward, no es nada importante—contestó hundiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Sabes que entre esposos no deben de existir secretos? —recordé con molestia y ella sonrió encantadoramente.

—Sé que así debe de ser, pero ahora hay cosas que es mejor desconozcas por ahora, pero tendrá solución todo, te lo aseguro—su voz tenía mucha confianza.

La plática no tardó en disiparse por salir de caza, me era imposible pensar que yo era el problema y que la estaba poniendo en peligro. Su optimismo me hacía sentir que todo pronto estaría bien, que lograría todo lo que había soñado alguna vez con ella, mi Bella, hasta que dijo que era lo mejor por ahora dejarnos de ver, sólo por precaución, sólo serían unos cuantos días, sólo prevención, aseguraba mientras me acompañaba a la frontera del bosque con el pueblo.

Pasé un mes entero sin tener noticias, sólo se comunicaba por medio de cartas que me llegaban en la mañana diciendo que estaba todo en orden que era sólo cuestión de esperar, esas fueron las primeras cartas, y él día de la casa llegó con otra carta diciendo que todo había pasado, que podría ir esa noche y regresar conmigo a casa antes del amanecer, mi sonrisa no se desdibujó en todo el día.

En la noche llegué al bosque y ahí estaba esperándome, con un hermoso vestido azul que la hacía parecer más frágil y más hermosa de lo que alguna vez la había visto. Su sonrisa se ensanchó en cuanto me vio, nos recibimos con un beso apasionado, enseguida fuimos a pasear y cazar para tener una parte de la noche para nosotros, su belleza iluminaba el bosque como pocas cosas, la luna y el cielo estrellado eran nada al lado de ella, en cuanto regresamos a la cabaña nos fuimos a la cama, comenzamos con un beso que fue llegando al pecado. Comencé a desabrochar su vestido mientras ella hacia lo mismo con mi camisa casi destrozada, nos dejábamos llevar antes de escuchar un golpe en la puerta.

—Isabella, ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —grito la mujer al entrar a la cabaña.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Bella salió acomodando su vestido, me quedé petrificado.

—Esto Bella, te estoy siguiendo, ¡estás con un vampiro, esto es una abominación!—gritó molesta la mujer y Bella suspiró.

—No puedo negarlo, está en mi habitación pero es diferente, Jessica, él no asesina gente— comentó Bella orgullosa y yo suspiré.

—Lo sabía no fuiste capaz de matarlo esa noche, eres una débil, Isabella, ¡esto es una abominación!—volvió a gritar molesta. —, y es por eso que traje al consejo—comentó cínica.

El lugar se quedó en silenció total, en pocos segundo estábamos rodeados, cuando quise moverme, detuvieron a Bella para que no lo hiciera, me dominaron con sus hechizos fácilmente, dejadme arrodillado frente a ellos, mientras veía cómo tenían agarrada de cada brazo a Bella.

—Isabella, siempre eras la mejor en todo—escuché la voz de un hombre en la entrada y Bella volteó a verlo con odio—¸pero eres tan débil de corazón, la primera fue una advertencia y por eso el que tuvo que morir fue él, pero ahora eso ya no será posible—un hombre de tez morena tocó su cara. Quise forcejear, pero me fue imposible.

— ¿Qué pasara ahora entonces? —preguntó con reto Bella.

—Lo que te advertí que pasaría la última vez—tomó su cara entre sus manos y Bella lo miró con más odio.

—Al menos deja despedirme, sabes que no huiré—escupió Bella con odio.

—Isabella, no sé si creerte, dijiste que no volverías a caer en esto y mírate, te encontramos de nuevo con otro vampiro en tu cama, todo por no aceptar el vivir conmigo—la voz del hombre estaba llena de furia.

—Prefiero morir por estar con una criatura enemiga, que estar un segundo a tu lado, Jacob, dejaré que lleves acaba la pena que me espera, pero deja me despida de mi esposo—remarcó la última palabra, pero esa oración me hizo querer templar.

Ni antes de morir, controlas tu lengua, pero está bien, lo haré sólo por el amor que te tengo, querida. —aceptó el tal Jacob haciendo una señal con la cabeza para que la soltaran.

Enseguida lo hicieron y efectivamente no intento nada, sólo sus ojos relucieron tristes y apagamos, me recordó a Victoria. Se arrodilló frente a mí y tomó mi cara entre sus manos, sin importarle nada me besó apasionadamente, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir grandes lágrimas.

No te preocupes, Edward, todo estará bien y esta vez tienes que vivir, tienes que hacerlo por mí, no importa cuánto tiempo pase; tienes que hacerlo porque encontraré la manera de regresar y de volver a estar a tu lado y de que todo esto sea diferente. Ahora tengo que enfrentar mi destino, pero no me arrepiento ni por un segundo haberte salvado, te prometo regresar. Sólo espérame—aseguró entre lágrimas, mi tristeza, mi frustración todo se unieron en ese momento, no sabía qué hacer, me volvió a besar—. Te amo, Edward, nunca lo olvides y regresaré a ti, te lo aseguro—lloró aún más.

Me quedé con esa sensación en mis músculos agarrotados por todas esas sensaciones, con toda esa ira al ver como sacaban un pequeño puñal y el tal Jacob sonreía triunfal. Bella susurró un te amo por última vez, antes de que ese instrumento fuera introducido en su cuerpo y suspirara de dolor, no podía hacer nada para salvarla. Todo se quedó estático, a los pocos segundos todos comenzaron a desaparecer, me fui directo a su cuerpo, lo abracé pero ya era tarde, su piel era helada. Salí de ahí con su cuerpo entre mis brazos, no podía llorar, odiaba que esa función se fuera, mi amada esposa, mi Bella, mi salvadora, estaba sin vida entre mis brazos. La llevé a la cama principal y la dejé ahí, me puse junto a ella a contemplarla, a ver cómo su vida se había ido, a la mañana siguiente hice todos los arreglos necesarios para que ella descansara en el mejor lugar de todos, no podía llorar su muerte, pero si la sentía como nunca.

Un vampiro solo se puede enamorar una sola vez en la profundidad, y cuando esa luz se pierde no queda nada por qué vivir, nada que le haga ser mejor cada día, después de su deceso todo perdió sentido para mí, seguía con mi vida porque se los había prometido a las dos mujeres que había amado, pero no era fácil, siempre tener el recuerdo de Bella entre mis brazos, su aroma, cuando tenía la tentación de matar la recordaba para no hacerlo, para seguir siendo lo que ella deseaba, eso me había llevado aquí a otra luna llena, otro cielo estrellado, recordando su perdida, viendo su cara en mi mente, oyendo sus últimas palabras una y otra vez.

Aún conservaba la hacienda, no me gustaba llamar demasiado la atención, así que cada cierta década la traspasaba al igual que la empresa que esta materia a flote, me desaparecía unas décadas, viajaba por el mundo viendo los cambios que me había perdido, estudiaba o trabajaba en lo que quería, cuando me aburría de esa vida en dos o tres décadas, regresaba a mi empresa, comenzaba a entrar lentamente en esta hasta lograr de nuevo ser el dueño, cambiaba mi nombre un poco de mi apariencia y retomaba el control y así era cíclicamente. Ahora se suponía que era el dueño, que tenía que estar en esa fiesta, pero siempre en estas hermosas noches no me apetecía estar con nadie, intento perderme en mi cerebro para recordarla.

Unos pasos en unos tacones muy altos llamaron mi atención, esta noche en especial había tenido la sensación de ser perseguido, de ser observado, era el momento de retirarme, los pasos seguros de esa mujer se acercaban más. Sentí una mirada penetrante en mi espalda, la ignoré mientras tiraba fingiéndome distraído el vino de la copa; una garganta se aclaró detrás de mí, no quería estar con nadie así que opté por ignorar esto, aunque claro yo era el único en el balcón, así que se dirigía a mí.

—Edward Masen—me impacté, esa voz me era tan familiar, pero era claro había pensado todo el día en ella, así que claramente podía ser cualquier mujer y yo la confundiría, pero ese nombre tenía casi medio siglo sin usarlo.

—Disculpe señorita, pero se está equivocando de persona—contesté sin voltear a verla, el viento sopló y ese olor de nuevo me hizo retomar mis recuerdos.

—No lo creo, a menos que no seas Edward Masen quien hace un largo tiempo vivía en un pequeño poblado llamado Forks, donde tuvo dos esposas, las cuales murieron—la mujer insistía, mi historia entre sus labios me hizo tensarme— y la última de ellas prometió volver y así lo ha hecho.

Sus últimas palabras me hicieron voltear para encontrarme con esa sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos cafés de nuevo, era ella, mi esposa, mi Bella, mi hada, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, mi muerto corazón se aceleró.

—Te prometí que volvería, no importaba cuánto me tardara— aseguró con esa enorme sonrisa encantadora.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —pregunté perplejo y ella se río.

—Cuando hay amor de por medio, todo es posible, Edward—aseguró, se fue acercando con cautela y el corazón se aceleró aún más—¸ yo cumplí mi parte de promesa, tuve que esperar demasiado tiempo para hacerlo, pero aquí estoy.

—Te amo, te amo, sigo haciéndolo como el primer día, —dije mientras rompía la pequeña distancia que existía entre nosotros, la abracé con delicadeza. Su corazón se aceleró aún más, me preocupé un poco, pero al ver sus ojos brillar de nuevo me tranquilicé inmediatamente.

—Fue muy duro, esperar veintiséis años de humano para estar de nuevo a tu lado—aseguró acurrucándose en mi pecho.

— ¿Sigues queriendo estar conmigo aún? —pregunté inseguro mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, queriendo fusionar nuestros cuerpos.

—He pasado todos estos años, buscándote, queriendo saber dónde estabas, ¿crees que no? —su voz era de emoción pura.

—Entonces no hay que esperar más, no pienso perderte de nuevo—aseguré.

Salimos de la fiesta, sin decir nada, simplemente pedí mi coche, la ayudé a subirse y me fui a mi asiento. Conduje como loco hasta mi casa, en cuanto llegamos sin necesidad de fingir con ella quien no era. Me bajé y a velocidad sobrehumana la bajé del coche una vez adentro, besé de nuevo sus labios.

—Fue difícil regresar, más para que fuera igual que la que conociste—aseguró mientras me besaba de nuevo.

—No será necesario hacerlo de nuevo, porque esta noche serás inmortal. —asegure antes de morder su cuello.

:::::::::::::::::::

Hola chicas, espero les guste esta historia, tenía mucho tiempo queriendo escribirla y aproveche por el tiempo, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí, estuve muy dividida en saber qué final pondría ya que tiene dos, espero pronto ya sea mañana o pasado estar subiendo el otro para que se queden con el que les guste más, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia y que dejen su cometario.

Debo de agradecer a mi beta Cristal82 por corregirlo.

Y bueno he de confesar que este fue el final que más me gusto porque expongo lo que yo realmente creo de la rencarnación donde si puedes conocer a alguien de otra vida y en esta vida darte por entendido, al menos yo soy así porque así conocí a dos personas.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.

XOXO

Bere


	2. Final alternativo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia sólo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **www. Facebook groups/ 159252041186711 /?ref = aymt _ homepage _ panel**

 **Final Alternativo**

—Señor Masen—escuché unos golpes en mi puerta, cubrí el cuerpo de mi Bella con la sábana y me fui a abrir.

— ¿Qué sucede, María? —pregunté con voz amarga mientras ella tragaba saliva.

—Necesito hablar algo importante con usted, señor—dijo viendo al suelo, me salí con toda mi pena de la habitación y la llevé a mi despacho, en cuanto se cerró la puerta comenzó, —ayer después de que usted salió a dar la vuelta a los viñedos, la señora vino... —levanté mi mano para que parara, no entendía como era eso posible.

— ¿La señora?, ¿Estás segura?, ella estaba de viaje—aseguré antes de suspirar por esa enorme herida que estaba en mi pecho.

—Fue lo que pensé señor, pero ella llegó con algo y me dijo que en la mañana lo buscara, pero que nadie supiera—aseguró María nerviosa.

— ¿Qué pasa, María? —exigí enseguida.

—Ella trajo un bebé consigo, lo dejó a mi cuidado, y dijo que hasta la mañana lo buscara y se lo entregara a usted, es un varoncito—eso me dejó petrificado, ¿un bebé?

— ¿Un bebé? —pregunté sin pensarlo.

—Sí, está ahora en mi habitación, me dijo que lo cuidara con mi vida, y que en la mañana hablara en su cuarto para entregárselo—dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Salí enseguida detrás de ella, desconocía su habitación, pronto comencé a escuchar un latido que me recordó el latido del corazón de Bella, María se apresuró a abrir la puerta y entramos, la cerró enseguida y vi el pequeño bulto crema que se removía en ésta.

—Es él, señor, y también dejó esto para usted—dijo María tendiéndome un papel. —Creo que le debo dar privacidad. Estaré afuera y en cuanto me necesite, me habla—aseguró saliendo de la habitación.

Me quedé sorprendido, mi privacidad, era difícil de obtener ya que lograba captar todos los movimientos de la casa, todos los murmullos, absolutamente todo, pero era tan temprano que no había demasiados, solo los latidos de María y del bebé en la cama, se removía. Me quedé viéndolo, incapaz de apartar mis ojos de este ser indefenso y único. Era tan hermoso, con una piel pálida como la mía de humano, la nariz era de Bella y su forma de ojos, era una fusión de ambos llevada a la perfección. El papel entre mis manos llamó después de unos momentos la atención, la abrí enseguida cuidando de no romperla.

 _ **Querido Edward.**_

 _ **Sé que estuvo mal no decirte de mí embarazo y ocultarlo, pero como te dije la última vez, era mejor que desconocieras esto, sabía que mi destino seria la muerte, no era la primera vez que me tenía que enfrentar a ella, no me importa mientras sepa que tú vas a estar bien y que vas a cuidar a nuestro hijo con tu vida, nunca dudes que no te amé, te amé más de lo que puedes imaginar y por eso te alejé en esos momentos de incertidumbre.**_

 _ **Sabía lo que pasaría en la cabaña, no me extrañó y sé que cuando leas esto será porque estoy muerta. No te preocupes en cuanto sea el momento regresaré a tus brazos, solo tienes que esperar y cuidar a ese niño, no hay otro en su especie, huye lo más lejos que puedas de ese lugar. Yo sabré como encontrarte, confía en mi magia, todo está planeado.**_

 _ **Quema esto en cuanto lo termines y huye con el bebé, no voltees atrás, en un tiempo estaré con ustedes.**_

 _ **Tu esposa que te ama**_

 _ **Bella.**_

No pude hacer lo que me pedía en esa carta, en esa tarde nublada la seguía releyendo, había seguido al píe de la letras sus instrucciones, había huido enseguida, me encontraba lejos de ese lugar, cambiaba cada cierto tiempo, entendía su propósito, pero no me era comprensible, ella aseguraba que pronto y habían pasado cinco años sin saber de ella, ahora estamos en Londres.

Me senté frente a la chimenea viendo a mi hijo dibujar, sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad mientras imaginaba a su madre, unos golpes en la puerta nos distrajeron a ambos.

—Quédate aquí, pequeño—aseguré mientras él asentía.

Abrí la puerta, no había captado que llovía, hasta que la persona que estaba afuera cerró su enorme paraguas, pude ver la parte baja de su vestido azul, me limitaba al respirar, era un peligro ya que por cuidar a mi hijo hacia un par de semanas que no había cazado, al cerrarse el paraguas unos hermosos ojos me observaron.

—Te tenía mejor alimentado cuando estabas a mi lado—aseguró esa hermosa voz que me había dejado herido, pero con la maldición de no poder morir.

— ¿Bella? —pregunté como un estúpido.

— ¿Quién más podría ser?, ¿no confiaste lo suficiente en mí, cariño?—comentó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —cuestioné sin quitarme de la puerta.

—Te dije que confiaras en mí, que sabría cómo volver a ustedes—aseguró y me sonrió—¸ ¿me dejas pasar? —preguntó casi con burla.

—Por supuesto, pero explícame, que fue lo que sucedió—exclamé mientras la seguía.

—Esa noche no morí por completo, Edward, dejé que lo creyeran, porque era lo mejor para ustedes, pero no me hirieron de muerte, hice un hechizo poderoso para que no me pasara nada, así fue como lo logré. Al ser enterrada en un nicho me ayudó el contacto con la naturaleza, que terminó de cuidar mis heridas, ya que la naturaleza y yo somos una sola—comentó mientras caminaba a la sala y encontró su carta y sonrió, —igual de terco que siempre.

En cuanto vio a nuestro hijo, corrió a abrazarlo y él a ella, nunca había visto una escena tan especial como esa, ellos compartían un vínculo, algo que le hacía a él saber que ella era su mamá.

—Esta vez será para siempre, no me pienso separar de ustedes nunca más—aseguró Bella con una enorme sonrisa.

Y así comenzó la felicidad para mí, estaríamos toda la eternidad juntos, no importaba que pasara nada nos podría separar esta vez.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola chicas, esta es mi segundo final, espero que les guste, y debo de agradecer sus comentarios, me encanto leerlos y saber que este les gusto, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Una vez más un gran agradecimiento a mi beta Cristal 82 por corregir esto.

Nos leemos y espero verlas en mi próximos OS e historias.


End file.
